Correspondence: Letters from a Padawan to a Master
by Starlit007
Summary: The letters of 18-year old Gaia Renton to her 30-year old master, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn.


Correspondence   
-Letters from a Padawan to her Master-  
By: Starlit007  
  
Disclaimer: George owns all. Long live Emperor George. Princess Star makin' no money  
off of dis. That's why Princess Star can't get her very much desired Eminem CD.  
  
  
---------  
  
To/Coruscant/Jedi Temple/Room9902-A/Jinn, Knight Qui-Gon/  
  
Cc/Coruscant/Jedi Temple/Jedi Council Chambers/Jedi Council/  
  
From/Cardia/Jedi Acadamy/Space Station/Room23988/Renton , Padawan Gaia/  
  
Subejct: Report 1: Acadamy Teaching  
  
  
  
Knight Jinn and Masters of the Council,  
  
My first day as an instructor at the acadamy proved quite interesting. The  
children here are more adventureous than the children at the Temple, and more   
attentive in class then those on Coruscant. I observed the sixth year classes  
for today, which were concentrating on shields. The children were quick to  
pick up what Knight Moyer was teaching them. I found Knight Moyer to be  
a kind and understanding instructor. My reccomendation is that she remain here  
for at least another session, per her obvious gift for teaching.  
  
More to follow in my next report.  
  
Respectfully,  
Padawan Renton   
  
--  
  
To/Coruscant/Jedi Temple/Room9902-A/Jinn, Knight Qui-Gon/  
  
From/Cardia/Jedi Acadamy/Space Station/Room23988/Renton, Padawan Gaia/  
  
Subject: (none)  
  
  
  
Dear Master Qui-Gon,  
  
How horrid did that report sound? You could always rewrite it for me before   
presenting it to the Council? May I remind you of the last time I tried to make  
a formal report to the Council and ended up stuttering through the entire speach?  
  
On a more personal note, Knight Moyer and I are slowly becomming friends.  
Laren is a very insightful and fun person and has promised to help me with my  
lightsaber techniques durring my stay here. Perhaps you can meet her if you   
decide to pay us a vist.  
  
How different this place is from Coruscant! We travel down to Cardia durring  
our break and I can't help but marvel at the differences! It is sparsly populated,  
and I fear that the vastness of the areas filled with forests and lakes will seduce   
me into staying here permenetly. You know I have a weakness for nature...that's   
why you reccomended I be sent here for a month, isn't it? You're wicked...honestly.  
  
Well, it's dinner time here at the Acadamy, so I must finish this quickly or risk  
not eating. For a bunch of Jedi, the attendants here eat like rabid vrelts.   
More later.  
  
With (respectful) adoration, your Padawan,  
~Gaia  
  
-----  
  
  
To/Cardia/Jedi Acadamy/Space Station/Room23988/Renton, Padawan Gaia/  
  
From/Coruscant/Jedi Temple/Room9902-A/Jinn, Knight Qui-Gon/  
  
Subject: Patience is a virtue  
  
  
Dearest Gaia,  
  
Belive me, spending a month at the Acadmy was not my idea. And don't you start  
with another tirade about my subtleness. Master Yoda merely suggested that a   
certain eighteeen year old Padawan might benifit from a teaching experiance and   
I agreed.  
  
But it might not be so good for this Jedi Knight.  
  
Unfortunatly I have to attend a Council meeting right now (no, I'm not in any   
trouble again, Gaia) so this letter must be cut short. I look forward to your  
next letter and until we meet again, forever yours,  
  
~QGJ  
  
---  
  
To/Coruscant/Jedi Temple/Room9902-A/Jinn, Knight Qui-Gon/  
  
From/Cardia/Jedi Acadamy/Space Station/Room23989-B/Moyer, Knigh Laren/  
  
Subject: Gaia  
  
Knight Jinn,  
  
I regret to inform you that Gaia was injured severly last night durring another  
attack on the Acadamy by the Kravill Pirates. The Healers are unsure of how  
severe her condition is and I beg you to come to Cardia quickly.   
  
Knight Moyer  
  
---  
  
Qui-Gon strode through the halls of the Cardia Acadmy station. Outwardly, he was  
a mask of calm serenity, but inwardly he was fuming and scared. Yeah, fear is of the  
dark side, but he had every right to be frightened. His Padawan was close to death  
becasuse of a group of pirates and he hadn't been here!  
  
The door to the medical bay slid open revealing a tall blonde Knight with a pretty   
face, but that face was ashen and grim. She brightened a bit upon seeing him and  
bowed respectfully as he approached.  
  
"Knight Jinn, thank you for comming so quickly."  
  
"How is she? Gaia, I mean." Qui-Gon tried to peer around Laren to get a peek into   
the room, but the Knight gently led the Jedi Master away from the door and towards  
the spare quarters for guests in the medical bay.  
  
"She's in the bacta tank right now, Knight Jinn, but I promise that you can see her  
soon. Just set your things down and I'll take you to her."  
  
"Please, call me Qui-Gon," he said, setting his single bag down. "'Knight Jinn' makes   
me feel old."  
  
She laughed. "Very well. Call me Laren. This way, Qui-Gon."  
  
Laren led Qui-Gon to the medical bay, and into the bacta tank room. Inhaling sharply  
he stared in shock at his Padawan floating in the tank. She was nearly healed, after  
all it had taken him the better part of a week to get here, but he could still tell  
that she'd been severly injured in the attack.   
  
"How much longer will she be in there?" he asked quietly. Laren sighed and lay a  
hand on his arm.   
  
"Until tonight." Qui-Gon nodded and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Then I will stay here until tonight." Laren regarded him thoughtfuly for a moment,  
then nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving the Master and Padawan alone.  
  
---End of Part One 


End file.
